Primal
by NIchiki
Summary: He was always in the shadows, mysterious, stealthy, unaffected, but once he had his prey in his sight nothing else mattered.


Primal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, though if I did Kakashi would be doing a different type of bell test for me lol.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura's thoughts'**

Stepping out of the smokey, dimly lit space of the Black Kunai, Sakura is immediately buffeted by a cooling wind sweeping across her face swirling her rosette locks around her face obscuring her view for a few moments. A piercing howl tears through the night air sending a chill down her spine.

_'Hmm sounds like a wolf got seperated from his pack'_ she muses to herself. Tucking her hair behind her ears she tilts her face up to the darkened sky gazing at the full moon wistfully, her eyes glaze over with the visions of the past flowing by in her mind. Past missions sitting in a tree watching over her comrades looking at the same moon wondering if someone was doing the same right at that moment. So lost in the nostalgia she almost misses the light foot steps bouncing off the nearby walls and echoing in her ears . Shinobi instincts kick in, making the fog of alcohol fade to the background, focusing her eyes she sweeps them around her while moving silently along the wall of the bar. Extending her senses sending chakra out into a net around her trying to hone into the person approaching, determined to find out if they are friendly or familiar, either would be good considering her dulled reaction time at the moment. Though the village isn't known for its more seedy side its always a good idea to keep ones surroundings in the forefront of the mind, and not to mention if someone manages to get the drop on her Shishou would never let her forget it. Images of boulders, trees...hell even small mountains being thrown at her flash past her mind.

Yeah Sakura can remember the years of training Lady Tsunade put her through to be a mednin like they were yesterday...the terror...the adrenalin rushes... the pain of not quite being fast enough...the utter astonishment that came with the first time she managed to open a fissure under her Shishou's feet. A slow mednin is a target as she would say to her, beat into her really if we can be honest. But I digress, enough of the past, onto the situation at hand. Snapping her eyes to the left and right keeping the wall to her back she squints into the inky darkness hoping the streetlights would illuminate the passerby. Sakura strains her ears suddenly wishing for Kiba's excellent hearing and his smell. She feels a pulse in her chakra net signaling whoever this person was just stepped into the outer ridges of the net and she focuses on that pulse wanting to identify them before they got too close. Closing her eyes she reaches deep down in her reserves willing her chakra to envelope the prowler, but as soon as it attempts to snake up the net is suddenly dispelled and her chakra bolts back into her body the abruptness of it almost knocking her sideways and makes her eyes snap open wide. Not many people could do that, they would have to be at least Special Elite Jounin, or ANBU even. Her mind races through the list of people she knows who it could possibly be. Then she freezes, she was so focused on the fact they dispelled her jutsu she didn't take to notice the fact that the chakra signal of the other person was non existent or in the most likely case was dampened down so far it would take a lot to even know someone was there. Like a clean slate, blank..nothing there... Sakura's eyes open wider, if at all possible. Now that, that was a skill a very select few had, if any at all. The only reason someone would have their chakra masked was that they didn't want be to identified, no detection...mostly used on stealth missions...definitely not in the village, unless you wanted to move around unseen. Which in a Shinobi village means up to something and the fact that Sakura had been in the bingo book for a few years now only enhanced the possibility that they might mean her harm...can't rule anything out as her sensei used to say...underneath the underneath. Small tremors run through her limbs as she concentrates her chakra into her fists and into her legs preparing to run or equally prepared to punch someone through a building, wanting to be ready should her brute strength be needed. One minute shes inching her way across the wall and the next her ears pick of the faint whisper...**sakura**.

Whipping her head around to the sound almost giving herself a bad crick in her neck, she ignores the pain and focuses on the dark blob in front of her. The streetlights barely illuminating that it is a person..tall...making her crane her already sore neck up...dark clothes..well that's a given in a shinobi village...up to...hair that pretty much defies...gravity?! The person chuckles, a dark deep rumble coming from their chest as they step into the light, silver hair, the light glinting off a hitae-ate slanted sideways, coming to a mask that obscures at least 80 percent of their face. The air whooshes out of her lungs in relief, laughing softly Sakura dispels the chakra in her arms and legs and visibly slumps back against the wall.

"Really Sakura...standing out here and not paying attention to your surroundings..I know I taught you better then that."

Narrowing her eyes at the only onyx eye she could see noticing it was currently curved up into a half moon signaling a smirk under that infernal mask.

"I'm not a damsel in distress anymore Kakashi-Sensei, I can take care of myself in case you hadn't noticed. I'm not a little girl anymore" she snaps back.

Cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms under her breasts unconsciously forcing them up giving him an eyeful over the red tank top she was currently wearing making his breath hitch for a minute.

"Oh believe me...I know Sakura...I know," he mumbles so quietly she almost misses it. His gaze doing a thorough sweep of her figure, lingering on her beautiful assets before locking his eye on hers.

Pushing back her hair again she huffs, "Well whatever, so what on earth are you doing walking around incognito? Up to no good? Turning into the pervy sage and peeping on unsuspecting women?"

Stepping closer to her Kakashi keeps his gray eye trained on her emerald ones conveying emotions she didn't recognize, not to mention the fact that his emotions never show through his eye...ever. So caught up in this revelation she sinks deeper into his gaze as he steps even closer seeking to inhale her intoxicating scent of rain soaked cherry blossoms. Taking a deep breath he freezes, his body going stiff, his eye narrowing as another scent comes across her own, almost eclipsing hers...meaning this person had to have been close to her...like very close. Touching had to be involved. His fists clenching in his pockets, his back snapping straight. No longer slouching he inhales again and recognizes the scent...only another canine would smell like that. Only one she would let get that close without punching them through 3 walls. Kiba Inuzuka.

Just the name is enough to enrage him. Now normally he was a laid back kind of guy, going where he wanted when he wanted, time really had no meaning to him, taking things as they came, but once he decides to protect someone..No that's not right..once he decides they were his to protect then they had his loyalty. Then they are pack, meaning family and once the alpha recognizes his mate any other male knows to make themselves scarce. So the only way his scent would be ingrained over hers would mean he had been purposely sticking close to her, touching, scent marking...which tells other males to back off...this ones mine! Unfortunately Kiba failed to consider one crucial part to that action..Kakashi, and the fact that he had put a claim on said female months ago. The fact that Kiba had totally disregarded the claim, replacing it with his own meant he was challenging Kakashi's claim, and his control, which was to be honest was fraying beyond belief at this point. Though it's not like he had much control when she was around anyhow but that's beside the point...

"Sakura, is there a reason why you smell so much like Kiba?" He grit through his teeth trying to keep his composure, finding it very hard to keep his hands in his pockets.

"Smell like wh..." He didn't give her a chance to reply before his control snapped, his body moving too fast for the human eye. All she knows is one minute shes facing Kakashi and the next shes abruptly slammed against a brick wall down the alley from the bar. The breath forced from her lungs for a moment but as soon as she opens her mouth to ask him what the fuck his problem was, soft lips are smashed to hers cutting her off yet again...wait...soft...BARE LIPS?! Just the fact that she could feel his lips and not a cotton mask makes her eyes snap wide open. Eyes straining to make out features in the shadows, I mean its not everyday someone gets to see the Copy Nins face. Crimson and gray eyes pierce hers stilling her thoughts and movements, almost hypnotizing her. A hard body pressed against hers, a knee spreading her legs letting his body move even closer, hands captured above her head in an iron grip as his other one trails down the side of her face down the side of her breast lightly, coming to rest on her hip digging his fingers in and pulling her tight against him.

Sakura whimpers out loud clearly feeling a hot hard length pressing into her belly, telling her that yes he was happy to see her. A rumble grows turning into a full out growl in his chest which tickles her sensitive nipples already sensitized from the cold air. Taking advantage of her distraction Kakashi slips his tongue past her lips deepening the kiss, determined to erase any and all thoughts but him and the feeling hes invoking in her body. Tearing his lips from hers when the need for air became too much, he rests his forehead against hers, his breath caressing her lips, letting his tongue sweep over them stroking gently, making the blood rush through her ears almost missing his next words.

"I don't like it when someone tries to take whats mine Sakura and he knows damn well how I would act."

Nose nuzzling gently against hers, Sakura looks up into his mismatched eyes getting lost in the spinning tomoes of his sharingan, almost as if he was pulling her into a genjutsu, but this was more...more raw...more passionate...just more. Sakura shudders, his words hitting home and processing through the thick fog of lust igniting her female indignation.

"What do you mean take whats yours, and who the hell are you talking about Kakashi-Sensei?!" She hisses through grit teeth, but still manages to keep quiet trying not to break the spell being woven around them. Nibbling on her luscious kiss swollen lips Kakashi stares into her eyes willing her to read what hes trying to convey through his actions, to see underneath the underneath.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What...what do you want?" Sakura gasps out hardly believing this is happening and contemplating making the hand signals for a genjutsu release...well if her hands weren't being restrained anyhow. The silence stretches, only being broken by their panting breaths. Finally he responds, shattering the silence and the very reality she thought she knew, tipping her sideways and shes sure she would have fallen if her thighs hadn't been wrapped around his hips at that moment...'Wait a minute when the hell had that happened?!'

Inner Sakura which had been conspicuously absent til now finally decides to put in her two cents, '**well my dear that happened while your sensei had his tongue halfway down your throat, talk about tonsil hockey! You were pretty busy at the moment**,' she responds cackling, obviously finding the current situation way too funny.

_'Oh shut up! In case you hadn't noticed I was a little caught off guard. There's no way I would've seen this coming,'_ Sakura huffs back clearly exasperated with her horny inner.

'**Gotta say though, I like what I see. Sensei's easy on the eyes alright**,' inner replies with a smirk.

A sharp pain flickered jolting her out of her inner argument finding Kakashi biting down on her lower lip forcing her to focus on him and nothing more.

"You ask what I want Sakura? Well that should be painfully obvious my cherry blossom..." He whispers against her lips rubbing his softly against hers like he cant get enough of touching her. "You... I want you and nothing more. I will settle for nothing less. I've made up my mind, made my choice, but I wont take you without your permission. However be absolutely sure you want the same thing Sakura, because once I start I will not stop until your all mine, heart" nips "body" nips "soul. Everything that's you I want to possess."

His mismatched eyes bore into hers conveying the seriousness, the finality of his words. '**Think about it**,' inner interrupts, '**Its not much of a big surprise. I mean he has been acting more open with us, more touchy, less closed off. And its not like we haven't had the hugest crush on him for a few years, the fact that he definitely is reciprocating is a bonus.**'

_'She's got a point'_, missions with him had been fairly interesting as of late. Remembering when he had told her of his past, his old team, his father. That night he bared his soul to her and she never knew why...why then...why now? But now it made sense...he wanted to bare all, let her into his private world...for her. So she would know what made him tick and bring them closer together.

Expelling a deep breath Sakura locked eyes with his and with the determination that was ingrained into her leans forward crushing her lips on his, hungrily devouring, tasting, licking, nibbling back. Trying to convey in her actions that she accepts him, all of him...his quirks...his pervy novels he always has his nose buried into, letting out a giggle every now and then...everything about him. The action is so surprising he stiffens for a moment caught off guard hardly breathing, thinking that maybe he's getting the answer wrong...is this just another figment of his imagination again. The daydreams he had been plagued with for a few years now since she hit adulthood, his eye following her discreetly above his beloved Icha Icha books, keeping track of her progress observing in a tree as she sparred with Tsunade. Watching over her and trying to be there for her like he was supposed to before he abandoned her. He cuts off that train of thought before it can sink in too deep, right now its all about her, and he was determined to show that now and for the rest of her life if she let him...if she let him love her the way he has come to.

Latching onto her lips again with a pleased growl Kakashi lets go of her hands to slip one under her top pulling it over her perky breasts exposing them further to the night air making her gasp. He cant contain his enjoyment to know that she went without a bra tonight, making things so much more easy for him. Letting go of her lips, leaning down taking a pert nipple into his mouth, worrying his teeth against it lightly, sucking it into the deep recesses of his hot mouth making her arch her back moaning in pleasure forcing her chest further into him. Laving his tongue over the abused flesh he locks his eyes onto hers as the hand that's on her waist slips down caressing her inner thighs before ripping off her black shorts leaving the last barrier, undies. Cute pink boy shorts, making him smirk smugly.

_'Never thought she'd go for those, but they fit her to a T.'_

Teasing his fingers along her slit, grinding the palm of his hand against her clit making her gasp and tighten her thighs around his waist mewling out her pleasure. Moving aside the crotch of her panties he slips a finger into her core grinding harder against her determined to get her nice and wet, ready for him, because she was going to need it for everything he wanted to do to tonight. And make no mistake he would be having her as many times as she could stand and in as many positions his pervy mind could think of, which is a hell of a lot. I mean he didn't read his Icha Icha books for no reason. Pumping his finger faster he slips another inside, scissoring, stretching her tight core. Kakashi groans feeling just how tight she really was, she just might choke his cock if he let her which would be a lovely way to go if he had a choice. Pumping faster, he latches onto the neglected nipple enticing a small scream out of her throat which she tried to stifle by biting her lower lip.

"That's it baby...cum for me, let go and give into the pleasure," he groans.

Curling his fingers inside he hits a certain spot that forces her to arch against him harder, hands dive in his hair tugging at the strands moaning. Sakura moves her hips against his hand, riding the pleasure, pushing herself towards the pleasure her body knows is at the end of this tightly coiled rope that was stretched to the point of breaking inside of her. The warmth pooling in her lower stomach builds further, gaining faster...feeling like shes going to fall she clutches harder to him as his thumb presses hard against her clit pushing her over the edge. His lips leave her breast to swallow her cries which were sure to alert anyone nearby what was going on in the dark alley. Riding the waves of pleasure that seem to slam into her out of nowhere, making her hips thrust against his hand uncontrollably, Sakura struggles to get her breath back, panting like she just ran a marathon. Kakashi kisses her lips softly gazing into her lovely eyes glazed over with ecstasy, slowing down his fingers letting her come down from the high, marveling at just how much more gorgeous she is at that moment. Nothing could ever compare to the picture Sakura made in his eyes, hair mussed, eyes unfocused, lips swollen, breasts heaving trying to refill her lungs...she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was determined to have her. And not just for the night either, he was in it for the long run, he just had to convince her of that.

Reaching down he lowered the zipper on his fly his length springing out ready willing and most able to pleasure her, throbbing...wanting to be inside her, to claim her. As she was still lost in the euphoria, trying to catch her breath Kakashi lines up his length to her wet core and snaps his hips forward breaching her maidenhead burying himself to the hilt ripping a deep groan from him and a gasp from her the pain dulled due to the pleasure still running through her body. Capturing her lips again he doesn't give her time to think about the pain as he starts rocking his hips into her, his hand on her lower back making her arch more into him changing the angle as their hips collide ripping another small scream from her lips muffled by his mouth. Breaking from his lips she gasps and clutches onto his shoulders.

"M...more Kakashi-Sensei...please more...faster...harder."

His hips falter for a second hearing the title, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine straight to his groin making him harder if that was possible. Sensei, which makes everything seem so much more dirtier, forbidden and oh so wanted. A deep growl forms in his throat as he speeds up, slamming into her harder, using the famous speed hes rumored for he utilizes everything for her..to make sure she would never want anyone else...she would always want him and only him. The thought makes his cock throb, grunting as he buries his face into her neck never wanting this to end. He would gladly give everything to stay inside her tight, wet warmth forever. His body and soul telling him he was home at last, this was where he belonged. His head against her neck he whispering harshly against her throat through hot open mouth kisses and nips.

"Kami Sakura...what you do to me...I can't help myself around you."

Kakashi groans and grunts as his hips pound harder against hers, making her back scrape continually against the brick wall, but the pleasure clearly overpowered the pain if the moans that were spilling from between her sweet lips were any indication. Latching onto the pulse point on her neck, biting down just a bit and sucking hard enough to leave a mark, HIS mark and no one else's. She was his. Kakashi would make damn sure that he would make it clear to her this very night and any male knew that from now on, no one took what was his. His brain activity continued to decline until nothing but primal male instincts overran his thoughts. Biting down harder, his canines breaking the skin causing the sharp metallic taste of what could only be her blood, her very life essence hitting his tongue and tingling his taste buds. Sakura bit her lower lip trying to stifle the scream working its way out, arching her back and tilting her head to give him more access wanting, no needing him to continue this sweet, sweet torture. The actions making him growl his pleasure into her neck for submitting to him, pulling his teeth from her skin lapping at the mark lovingly, contradicting what was happening below the waist, the violent movements of her breasts bouncing against his chest giving the only indicator.

Nipping from his mark, (he just couldn't get out of his head how good that looked on her), he continued placing hot kisses making his way to her chin always making sure to lap at the angry red marks his teeth left behind. Kissing the corner of her mouth before capturing her sweet lips in a bruising kiss. Lightly nibbling at her lower lip making her gasp softly, taking the opportunity to dive into her mouth with his questing tongue, teasing and stroking against hers, determined to map out every corner of that lovely orifice. He could feel it, the irresistible urge welling up inside of him, a pressing need to cover the female that was his, to have her underneath him on her hands and knees, him curling his body over hers, his chest pressed flush against her back, making sure her body only smelled of his scent and no others.

An image flashed into his mind, rivaling if not succeeding, any of the pictures in his beloved Icha Icha novels, one that would surely have given even the notorious pervert Jaraiya a nosebleed and beg to put it in his next installment. Their sweat slicked bodies writhing together, as he took her from behind, his arms caging her body under him. Lacing their fingers together as his pelvis slams against her tight ass, the same one that he so loves to watch on missions swaying in front of him.

Latching onto the side of her neck keeping the female in place under him as they both move towards that exquisite release their bodies desired. So absorbed in this image Kakashi almost loses his rhythm, faltering for a minute making him snap out of his lust induced stupor, resuming his assault on her wet and incredibly tight core that was sucking him in so hard it was almost impossible to pull back out. Pulling back so he could watch her beautiful face contort in ecstasy, he locked his eyes on her heavy lidded ones. A rumbling growl deep in his chest forcing itself through his gritted teeth as he felt her walls start to ripple around his cock.

Tilting her hips into a different angle making sure to press her harder against the wall, he slid one hand between their bodies using his thumb to stroke her engorged, throbbing clit in tight circles. Hips swiveling, thrusting in such an animalistic way basic thoughts flee. Kakashi presses his thumb hard against her clit ripping a scream from her throat, vaguely sounding like his name. Sending her body into severe tremors, tightening her walls around him forcing his orgasm ripping through him so suddenly his breath catches in his throat, only a strangled grunt managing to come out. Thrusting his hips a few more times before his cock stops spraying chords of seed into her womb. Resting sweaty foreheads against each other they both bask in the after glow of such an explosive and thoroughly enjoyable climax. Slight shivers still racing through her body Sakura kisses Kakashi's nose softly, threading her fingers through his downy soft hair.

"You know, if you just had told me, we could've avoided all this, but then I wouldn't take this back for anything in the world," she whispers to him.

Chuckling again he cant help the smug smirk that spreads across his boyishly good looks.

'**Man, a smile like that should be illegal**' Inner chirps, her voice sounding suspiciously out of breath.

"Well the night is still young and I am far from finished with you my cherry blossom," he announces, fingers flying into a jutsu popping them to his apartment leaving nothing but a small burst of smoke and the feeling that something wild had just occurred. Some miles away a lone wolf howls his conquest to the world...this one found his mate...he would no longer be lonely...he had found his home.


End file.
